A Summer's Day
by Lolathe17th
Summary: Santana and Brittany celebrate the beginning of Summer with their kids. Future!fic, one-shot.


_A/N: Just a quick one shot, because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you guys like that, let me know what you think!_

* * *

Santana was almost giddy with impatience. This was one of her favorite days of the year. The beginning of Summer. Rationally she knew that her kids would be driving her up the wall with their craziness within weeks – days probably – but right now she was excited.

She put Mila in her car seat and got into her jeep, to pick up the other two from school. During the fifteen-minute ride Santana listened to her mini-me's cute babbling. At eighteen months, they were gradually starting to understand most of what the little brunette said.

* * *

When they were in front of the building, Mila said: "Mami, sool!" Santana parked her car, and cooed: "that's right baby girl, we're at school." She got the toddler out of the car, and placed her on her hip, making her way over to the school's entrance. She joined a bunch of the other moms, and they occupied themselves talking discussing their kids' report cards.

Both of her and Brittany's children were doing very well in school. Leo was finishing third grade today, and Poppy would be starting second grade in the fall. They hadn't yet seen the kids' latest report cards, as they were receiving them today, but Santana couldn't resist bragging about them a little bit. This was a survival technique though, with these moms it was brag-or-die.

Mila occupied herself with sucking on one of Santana's curls, which Santana thought was pretty gross, but the habit proved hard to break, and at least she didn't constantly pull on her hair like Poppy used to do.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, kids started pouring from the door. Santana craned her neck to try and spot the darkest and the blondest head in the whole school. She didn't have to wait long, Poppy bounded over to her, excited to see her mami and her baby sister. "Hi mami, it's summer! " She practically screamed, skipping around in excitement.

Poppy had very much inherited her mom's constant good mood. Santana hugged her as well as she could, considering she was still holding Mila and Poppy couldn't keep still. "I know baby, we're gonna have so much fun!"

* * *

Brittany was taking the next three weeks of, and after some downtime at home, they were going to drive out to Yosemite for their yearly vacation. Santana was looking forward to spending some time with her whole family, and Brittany needed to de-stress.

Her job as the director and owner of one of L.A.'s biggest and most successful dance studio had brought them wealth they had never dreamed of as teenagers, but it also meant very long days away from her wife and kids.

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Santana asked Poppy, not seeing him anywhere. "With his friends, mami, he's right there!" She was right, Leo was only a couple of yards away, but she hadn't seen him in his group of friends. They were getting so big, Santana couldn't believe her baby was going to be nine in just a couple of months.

"Let's go get him," she said, "hopefully mommy will be home by the time we get back." Brittany had promised her that she would try and leave work early. They were having a big cook-out in their back yard. Santana had gone grocery shopping earlier that day, but she needed Brittany to man the grill.

And she wanted her wife to celebrate the beginning of Summer with her and the kids.

The girls made their way over to Leo. "Hey buddy, you ready to go?" she asked him. He and his friends did a complicated sort of handshake thing, without talking, and then the boy was ready to go home with his family.

"Are you excited, Lee?" Santana asked, he was walking backwards so he could face her while she carried Mila and held Poppy's hand. "Yup," he said, "I hate school." Santana knew for a fact that he didn't, but she also knew that being cool was Leo's newest obsession, and that it would be only a little while before her sweet boy's true self would come out again.

* * *

They all piled into the car and drove home. When they entered the house, Santana searched for the kids' report cards in their backpacks. Her and Brittany were happy their children were doing well in school, but they weren't obsessed with grades, wanting their kids to enjoy being kids. That's why she hadn't asked them in the car, but now she wanted to know, even though Brittany wasn't home yet, as she had hoped.

She started with Poppy's seeing nothing but good grades and praise from her teacher. "I got an A-minus for math, mami," her daughter pouted. "Sweetie, that doesn't matter, all right? You did great, I'm very proud of you, and mom will be too." Poppy beamed. Leo's grades were just as good, and she hugged him tightly.

"All right, you guys, what do you want to do?" she asked, ready to indulge them. "Swimming," Poppy screamed, blonde curls bouncing on her back, "but you have to swim too." Santana sighed. She loved their pool, but since Brittany wasn't here, nothing would get done if she went swimming with her kids. She got out her phone to call her wife, but before she could do so, she heard a car pull up.

* * *

"Mommy's here, you guys," she said, excitement evident in her voice. Brittany made her way inside and was greeted by her four favorite people in the world. She hugged Poppy and Leo, lifted Mila in her arms, and kissed Santana on the lips. "I'm glad you're home," Santana said, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Me too," she answered, kissing Santana's hair.

"The kids want me to go swimming with them," Santana said, "but I should probably get started on dinner." "No, why don't you go in with them, I'll take care of it," Brittany said. Even though Santana usually cooked since she was at home all day, Brittany was a pretty good cook too, so Santana pondered the offer.

"Don't you want to swim, baby?" she asked, knowing how much Brittany loved messing around in the pool with the kids. "I can do that tomorrow and the day after, and the day after," Brittany grinned, excited about her time off of work. "I shouldn't always get to do the fun stuff with the kids, babe, you take them."

Santana decided this was pretty reasonable. Because Brittany worked so many hours, she savored every moment she could spend with them, playing crazy games of make-believe or taking them to the beach, or dance around the living room. Santana saw the kids a lot more, but she rarely got to do those things, always busy feeding them, cleaning up their messes, helping them with their homework or punishing them.

"I can see you thinking, San, go on, you can be the fun parent too occasionally," Brittany said. "Thanks, babe," Santana said, taking Mila from Brittany so she could get the two of them changed. Poppy and Leo came bounding down the stairs, already in their suits. "Just a minute, guys, mami's gonna go change, and then you guys can all swim, while I make dinner."

"Really?" Both Poppy and Leo said simultaneously, sounding excited, and Santana knew she owed her kids this, and vowed to herself to try and relax enough to let herself enjoy this summer with her kids. Sure, the house could deal with getting a little messy if it meant she 'd get to see that gleam in her kids' eyes every day.

"Really," she said. Ready for summer.


End file.
